The Savage
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *'(Optional)' Talk to Justinius (J-6) on the top floor. *Head to Riverne - Site #B01 for a cut scene. **You'll need a single Giant Scale to pass through an Unstable Displacement to get to Monarch Linn. *Proceed to Monarch Linn. *Enter the BCNM (capped at level 50) and fight Ouryu. **'Note:' Normal buffs wear off when entering the BCNM - food will stay. **After defeating Ouryu, your title will become Mist Melter. *You'll return at the exit for Monarch Linn and can either come back to the entrance of Monarch Linn or exit out. *Head back to Tavnazian Safehold and talk to Justinius again for a cutscene. Ouryu :*Ouryu is an earth-based dragon and casts Stoneskin and Stone-based damage spells. :*His TP attacks: ::*On the ground: :::*'Absolute Terror': Terrorizes the target for a few seconds, making them unable to do anything. :::*'Geotic Breath': Cone Attack Earth damage. ~700 damage if tank is directly in front of the dragon. :::*'Spike Flail': Only used if someone behind him has hate. Huge AoE physical damage. Absorbed by Utsusemi. :::*'Horrid Roar': Dispels up to 8 buffs on a single target, including food. :::*'Typhoon Wing': Frontal AoE ~100-180 dmg and Blind. ::*In the air: :::*'Bai Wing': AoE Earth damage (~385 unresisted) and Slow :::*'Ochre Blast': AoE Earth 400+ damage. :::*Ouryu has very high evasion when in the air. ::*'Touchdown': Not based on TP, used when he lands (but not if you used a Mistmelt). AoE magic damage (element unknown, ~140 each). :::He uses Invincible at about 50% - 80% HP. :::He alternates between flying and standing every two minutes. :::He also casts Stoneskin, Stonega II, and Slowga. :::On the ground, his attacks are physical; in the air, they are earth elemental and ignore Utsusemi, Invincible and any form of physical damage reduction, including Sentinel. His air attacks do 280 damage minus Shell and any resistance; kiting may also reduce their damage. :::He gives up at about 30% health. *Bring Ouryu to the ground with Mistmelt, which is obtained from the quest Fly High. You can also buy them at the Auction House in section Materials/Goldsmithing. **Suggested macro - /item "Mistmelt" Ouryu **When using a Mistmelt you have to be close to Ouryu (ideal position is between front legs just below the head, will not aggro you if you just throw Mistmelt and don't engage it) *Sleep spells will work on him. He builds up resistance over time though. *Ouryu is a lot easier to sleep on the ground. *Ouryu can be slept in the air. However, it will not last as long as a ground sleep, lasting about 5-10 seconds. *Ouryu is also sleepable with Elemental Seal Repose. *Note: Did Repose 4 times without Elemental Seal without being resisted. *Repose and Sleep have different elements, being Light and Dark respectively. Alternating between Sleep and Repose works well since Ouryu will build up different elemental resistances. *Ouryu can be duo tanked by 2 skilled WAR/NIN. *Contrary to popular belief, SMN and BLM are NOT required to win this fight. It was successfully beaten by a setup of WAR/NIN, WAR/NIN, DRK/NIN, DRG/WAR, RDM/BLM, WHM/BLM without using any 2hr abilities. Clear Time: 17 minutes, 27 seconds. Record: 14 minutes, 2 seconds. *A Dancer can be an asset on this fight, as a Dancer can build TP on Ouryu using steps and Reverse Flourish while engaged with his or her back turned. Stutter Step is particularly useful as it lowers Ouryu's magic defense. A decently geared Dancer should have no problem landing steps, but should probably use some form of sushi (Tuna Sushi is nice due to the CHR boost to waltzes) to be on the safe side. Trance can save the party if things get rough. *After defeating Ouryu, everyone in the party that is alive gains 1500 Experience/Limit Points, regardless of whether they have completed the mission or not. Game Description :;Mission Orders: Ulmia is determined to know the truth, and is ready to revisit Bahamut to learn it. Enlist the aid of Tenzen and Justinius to help you find Ulmia before something terrible occurs. References * For Glory - Erecia's CoP Guide Video See Video.